


Instagram

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Broerrrs - Freeform, Gay Sex, Instagram, Jens a veces es buen amigo, M/M, Masturbación, Sexting, Universo Alterno, foto de polla, los broerrrs siendo estupidos pero ayudandonos a todos, solo es una excusa para escribir a Sander masturbandose con fotos de Robbe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Sander encuentra el instagram de Robbe IJzermann y se masturba con sus fotos. Por otro lado, Robbe recibe la foto de una polla.O solo una excusa para hacer a Sander masturbarse con fotos de Robbe y a Robbe recibiendo una foto de la polla de Sander por mensaje directo de instagram.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Sander/Britt (mención)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Tengan piedad :)

Sander tiene 18 años y definitivamente pareciera que no los tiene. Un chico de esa edad estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigos un viernes por la noche, incluso si mañana tiene una materia de la universidad, pero Sander no disfruta tanto de las salidas como el resto de sus compañeros de curso. Él prefiere estar en su acogedora habitación, con el celular abierto en la aplicación de spotify escuchando uno de los albums de Bowie, con las paredes empapeladas de posters de Pink floyd, Bowie, Queen, Nirvana y otras bandas que tanto le gustan.  
Su laptop está apagada y cerrada, su cama aun armada a su espalda, la televisión también está apagada a la derecha de su escritorio. La ventana, ligeramente abierta dado que el verano está azotando Amberes todavía.

Relamió sus labios y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello teñido de blanco, había llevado el mismo peinado desde que entró a la escuela secundaria, pero fue después de ser diagnosticado con trastorno bipolar que Sander decidió hacerse un cambio de look. Se encontraba boca arriba ese gélido invierno, con los ojos algo hinchados y fumando un poco de marihuana que su amigo más grande había conseguido en el campus de la universidad. Su madre no sabía que fumaba, porque si lo hacía estaba lista para dar un discurso sobre lo malo que es mezclar alcohol, drogas y sus estabilizadores del ánimo, antipsicóticos y antidepresivos.

Le gustaría decir que con 16 años era maduro, pero no lo era. Pensó que su vida estaba acabada, terminó con su novia de la secundaria en ese momento y se sumergió en una terrible depresión. Pero entonces lo vio. Bowie. Sonrió y notó ese cabello blanquecino que caía por delante de sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama, sentándose y lo siguió mirando durante minutos que resultaron horas. Ese mismo día fue a una peluquería donde le bajaron unos cuantos tonos a su color natural, quedando rubio, para luego tirar casi al blanco. Sander pensó que su cabello se le iba a caer en ese entonces, pero le gustó el estilo. Se transformó en un nuevo Sander, en uno diferente, con ropa de negro, chaqueta de cuero —regalo de su madre luego de salir de la depresión— y botas negras con cierres a los costados. Era otro chico.

Pero eso no duró mucho. Ahora con 18 años era más aburrido, apenas fumaba y casi no tomaba alcohol, traía un pastillero con todos sus fármacos ordenados por horarios y días. Se había transformado en su abuela, pero eso no le molestó.  
Terminó el sombreado del dibujo y dejó el lápiz en el escritorio. Estiró su brazo hacia arriba y bostezó, haciendo movimientos de cuello hasta el punto de hacerlo crujir. Ya casi estaba terminado. El profesor Hansen le había dejado de tarea realizar un boceto de algo a elección y él había elegido David Bowie. La música lo inspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de luz cuando lo vio terminado.

—Bueno, es hora de tomar un pequeño descanso —se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de convencerse. Miró el reloj de pared.

Son las 21:21. Aun tiene tiempo para salir si quiere, pero realmente no quiere. Está con un pantalón de chándal puesto y no lleva nada arriba debido al calor. Tomó su teléfono para ver las notificaciones de sus redes sociales. Su instagram tiene mil seguidores debido a sus dibujos, a veces si era muy bueno tenía varios comentarios y likes en cada una de sus publicaciones, a la gente le gustaba que muestre su cara, pero Sander era un artista frustrado y odiaba mostrar su rostro, pero tenía alguna que otra imagen en blanco y negro suya.

Bostezó y empezó a buscar en la aplicación algunos instagrams de arte para seguir, bajó entre la cantidad de fotografías de famosos que mostraban sus bellas vacaciones en lugares paradisíacos, artistas compartiendo su nuevo álbum de música y modelos mostrando su cuerpo, cuando se detiene en una imagen. Tocó para abrirla y encontrar dos chicos en un parque de patinetas. Uno de ellos lleva el pelo largo y el otro —que Sander supone es el dueño de la cuenta— tiene cabello corto y oscuro. La imagen está posteada en diciembre del 2018, es decir, hace unos meses durante el invierno.  
Sander tocó la foto para ver si el niño de cabellera larga está taggeado y lo está. Tiene un nombre de usuario bastante gracioso: **sterkerdanizer**. Sander pensó que puede ser un juego de palabras, pero no ve por ningún lado un nombre. La última foto que ve posteada es del chico con el cabello más corto en una piscina rodeado por otros dos chicos. Sander reconoce al tal "Jens", pero no al otro.

—Es muy lindo —susurró inclinándose sobre su silla de computadora y bajando por el perfil del chico mientras su mano libre hace lo mismo para entrar en sus pantalones.

Se detiene en una de las primeras imágenes, cuando el chico aun tenía el cabello largo. Está con un especie de pastelillo lleno de velas, así que Sander supone que era su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera presta atención que tenía en el post dice '15', porque si lo hiciera se sentiría un enfermo. Dejó esa imagen impresa en su celular para sacar su miembro de los pantalones, el cual ya estaba duro y enrojecido.

Sander jamás se había tocado mirando una foto random en un instagram cualquiera, él es un poco demisexual cuando quiere —realmente no lo es, pero le gusta tener sexo con personas que ame y tenga un especie de vínculo romántico, bueno, eso es demisexual—, porque claramente él no es virgen y ha tenido al menos tres novias hasta la fecha. Pero no está tocándose con una foto de Britt, claro que no, ellos apenas llevan unos pocos meses saliendo, ahora está tocándose mirando la foto de un chico muy joven —mucho más joven que él— que está soplando la vela de un pastelillo de su quinceavo cumpleaños.  
Le gusta, lo imagina allí, de espalda hacia él, siendo penetrado por detrás mientras le jala el cabello y lo hace sentir fuertemente todo lo que Sander quiere darle, todo lo que quiere llenar ese hermoso trasero. Mordió su labio para no gemir, su madre aun está despierta y su padre llegará pronto a casa del trabajo y pasará a saludarlo como todas las noches, quiere llegar antes que eso ocurra.  
Su miembro se ve tan grande y está tan fibroso que prácticamente no es consciente cuando sus dedos se deslizan y de alguna forma termina tomando una fotografía de su polla erecta, gorda y grande eyaculando pre-semen.

Sander dejó su teléfono, no lo necesita, la imagen del chico está muy clara en su cabeza y es todo lo que necesita en ese momento. Con la mano que ahora está libre acaricio la cabeza de su polla mientras con la otra no dejó de bombear hasta el punto que siente que una jalada más arrancaría su polla de lugar y la terminaría teniendo en su mano.

¿Tanto puede causarle un chico a su cuerpo? ¿Tan necesitado está que esa boca le chupe todo? Está llegando, Sander lo sabe y apretó sus ojos para sentir como lentamente la descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo y un jadeo lo hace acabar tan fuerte que mancha sus pantalones y la mitad de su computadora, incluso llega a su teléfono.  
se tiró hacia atrás, jadeando del cansancio y de la fuerza que empleó masturbándose. Sander solía hacerlo durante la escuela secundaria, pero desde que tiene novia ya no lo hace con tanta frecuencia.

—Llegué, cariño —escuchó la voz de su padre en el fondo. Sander tomó unos pañuelos descartables que siempre guarda en su cajón y comenzó a limpiar con una mano mientras que con la otra apagó el celular.

Metió su miembro flácido en sus pantalones algo manchados, ya buscará alguna excusa para tenerlo así y terminó de limpiar, arrojando todo a su cesto de basura. Su padre gracias al cielo tiene la costumbre de golpear —él también fue adolescente— y cuando Sander le da el visto bueno entró al cuarto para besar la frente de su hijo.

—Buenas noches, cariño —le dice el hombre de traje y miró el dibujo—. Hermoso dibujo.

—Gracias papá.

—Duerme bien —indicó el padre para luego salir del cuarto sin decir nada.

Creo que necesita dormir, luego de masturbarse su cuerpo quedó completamente exhausto.

\----------------------------

Robbe se encontraba en una previa con sus compañeros. Aaron —reciente adquisición de Jens, según Moyo—, su mejor amigo Jens y también Moyo. Los cuatro se reían, hablaban de chicas y bebían antes de ir a la casa de Jana donde habría una fiesta. Jens estaba comentándoles a Moyo y Aaron como se había ligado a la chica de primer año, creo que se llamaba Rosie o algo así, Robbe no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Con toda la mierda que ocurre en su casa, Robbe apenas tiene tiempo para relajarse. Su padre se había ido hace un tiempo dejándolo solo con su madre, lo cual ocasionaba muchos problemas. Pero Robbe amaba a su mamá y su mamá amaba mucho a Robbe, él seguía siendo su bebé, por lo tanto se sentía algo culpable cuando la dejaba sola en la casa padeciendo todo lo que padece.  
Jens observó a su amigo y pasó una mano por el hombro, tratando de darle apoyo. Esta vez Moyo habló sobre una chica que le gustaba y Aaron también cortó el pesado aire con una anécdota que lo deja ver más virgen de lo que es.

Entonces el teléfono de Robbe vibró, tiene una notificación. Tomó el teléfono y vio que tiene un mensaje directo de instagram, de un tal **earthlingoddity**.

—Hey Jens, ¿conoces a un tal earthlingoddity en instagram? —preguntó Robbe, mirando aun su teléfono bloqueado.

—¿Hm? No ¿por qué? —preguntó Jens.

—Acaba de enviarme un mensaje directo y no sé quien es —preguntó desbloqueando el celular.

—Déjame ver —Jens tomó su teléfono y buscó en la aplicación el nombre, saltándole solamente una persona. Tiene pocas imágenes, pero en una se le ve la cara, es un chico mayor que ellos—. Es un chico un poco más grande, no tiene muchas imágenes la verdad.

—Veré qué quiere —comentó Robbe y entró a la aplicación para ir a mensajes directos, se sorprendió al notar que solamente tenía un mensaje y que dicho mensaje era una foto, aun así entró y—. ¡Por dios! —Robbe soltó el teléfono y este cayó en la mesa, Jens, Aaron y Moyo lo miraron asustado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me....me mandó una.....una.... —señaló Robbe. Jens agarró el celular de su amigo y cuando vio la foto se quedó impresionado.

—Mierda. ¿Ese tamaño es normal? ¿Será photoshop?

—¿Qu-qué? —preguntó Robbe sin entender, Moyo y Aaron se acercaron para ver y quedaron impresionados.

—Wo, eso debe doler a cualquiera hombre —indicó Moyo.

—Ahora me siento un poco pequeño al lado de este sujeto.

—¿Están bien? ¡Un tipo acaba de mandarme una foto de su polla y ustedes actúan como si nada!

—Dile que su polla es linda, tal vez tengas más juego con los chicos de lo que tienes con las chicas —comentó Moyo sentándose nuevamente y riéndose. Robbe frunció el ceño.

—Vamos hombre, no te molestes —indicó Jens dándole el teléfono.

—¿Qué harías tú si un tipo te manda una foto de su polla? —preguntó Robbe seriamente, Jens pensó y relamió sus labios.

—No sé hombre, le diría que la mía es más grande jajajaja, aunque ciertamente lo estoy dudando —arqueó su ceja.

—¿Esto les parece normal? —preguntó—. Que un tipo que ni conoces te envié una polla.

—Tal vez ni siquiera es de él —señaló Aaron.

—Es verdad, tal vez solo quiere ver tu reacción.....tal vez ni siquiera es su polla..... ¿por qué no le mandas un mensaje? Tipo 'A ver, muéstramela en vivo', tal vez sale huyendo.

—¡No puedo decirle eso! No soy gay —señaló Robbe. Jens suspiró.

—No es que seas gays, simplemente estás tratando de hacer que el tipo deje de hacer esas cosas, asustarlo. Seguramente no vuelve a hablarte, confía en mí.

Robbe suspiró. Bueno, si sus amigos creían que sería una buena idea lo haría.

—¡Espera espera, grabaré esto para hacer un video! —Moyo sacó el celular de su bolsillo, Robbe negó.

—No puedes hacer esto....a ver si la persona se enoja.

—Censuraremos su nombre, hombre —comentó Jens—. Vamos.

—Bien, ¿qué le pongo? —preguntó Robbe.

—Tenemos que decir qué pasa a la cámara —Miró a Moyo que sostiene el celular—. Verán, a nuestro Robbi Robbe le acaban de mandar una foto de una polla, no podemos mostrarla porque nos desmonetizan el video, pero es grande, MUY grande y es linda la verdad. No sabemos por qué este tipo le mandó esa polla a nuestro amigo, así que vamos a joderlo. Robbe, ponle algo así como "quiero verla en persona ¿te parece?"

—De acuerdo —Robbe comenzó a responder contra su voluntad, el texto—. Aclaro que esto lo hago contra mi voluntad, si es que este chico termina viendo el video.

—No te preocupes, si ve este video le haríamos un favor si es su polla.

—Lo que sea.... ¿te parece esto? —preguntó Robbe mostrándole lo que escribió a Jens.

—Sí, dice. 'Hola....(censurado) muy linda tu polla, la quiero ver en persona ¿te parece?' ¡Perfecto! Envíalo.

—De acuerdo —Robbe envió.

—Bien. Cuando te conteste nos avisas.

—No lo hará, el tipo se irá corriendo —musitó Jens bebiendo su vaso de cerveza.

\----------------------------

Sander se levantó a las 10 am del día siguiente. Bostezó y se acomodó los boxers limpios que se puso la noche anterior luego de su orgasmo. Prendió el celular y se fue al baño a asearse y lavarse los dientes para un nuevo día. Tenía que ir a la universidad a presentar su trabajo y luego volver a casa para hacer los quehaceres domésticos junto a sus padres, como solían hacerlo siempre.  
Al volver a su cuarto tomó unos pantalones limpios y se los puso, una camiseta, tenía que estar a las 13 en la universidad así que tenía tiempo. Tomó las llaves y miró su celular para ver si tenía mensajes de algún amigo, compañero de estudio o su novia, pero se sorprendió cuando notó que tenía una notificación de instagram de **sterkerdanizer**. Tuvo que verlo varias veces. Que extraña coincidencia. Ayer miró su instagram y hoy tenía un mensaje. ¿Le habrá dado like a una foto sin querer?

Sander entró a la aplicación y notó que no era un comentario sino un mensaje directo. Entró al mismo y su celular casi cae de su mano cuando nota la foto que había enviado. ¡Mierda! Esa era su polla, su polla y su mano, aun puede notar el anillo que lleva en uno de sus dedos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza que sentía, pero si había mandado un mensaje así a ese chico ¿por qué le respondía? Si fuera Sander el receptor seguramente lo putearía y lo bloquearía en todos lados, pero este muchacho le mandó un mensaje directo.

**sterkerdanizer**  
_Hola....earthlingoditty muy linda tu polla, la quiero ver en persona ¿te parece?_

Espera ¿qué? Ese tipo estaba coqueteando con él solo porque vio su polla. Sander se sentó en la cama y leyó varias veces el mensaje. ¿Será broma? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? Sander no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero tenía que de alguna forma saber qué ocurría y si era posible 'echarse un polvo'(*) como decían sus amigos.

**Earthlingoditty**  
_Hola sterkerdanizer. Lamento TANTO haberte mandado una foto así, no esperaba que la primera vez que habláramos fuera sobre mi polla, lo siento._

_Realmente estoy sorprendido que no me insultaras por esto. Y estoy algo dudoso sobre tu comentario. ¿Realmente quieres encontrarte conmigo y ver mi polla?  
Esperaré tu respuesta._

_Saludos._

_Sander._

Sander estaba un poco emocionado, pero trató de calmarse. Tomó sus tres pastillas y salió apenas pudo colocando su celular en el bolsillo delantero. No esperaba que el chico respondiera tan pronto, ayer había respondido poco después que Sander se fuera a dormir, por lo tanto seguramente como todo chico de su edad estaba de fiesta, por lo tanto hoy dormiría hasta tarde.

El joven abandonó su casa dispuesto a ir a la universidad a entregar el proyecto en el que estuvo trabajando anoche.

________________________

Robbe llegó a la altura de sus amigos minutos después que Jens llegara, eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde y Robbe se notó algo inquieto. Moyo inmediatamente supo que ocurría y se acercó junto a Aaron para poder indagar más. Efectivamente, Robbe le contó que ese chico: "Sander" le había respondido y que efectivamente era la polla del chico la que estaba en su celular. Ahora los cuatro estaban pensando en una forma de concluir el video para que sea gracioso. Robbe les dijo que no quería humillar a alguien que solo se había equivocado, pero a Moyo y Jens les pareció gracioso presionarlo un poco para que muestre la polla grande que tiene si es que es suya. Aaron no daba ningún juicio de valor. Moyo comenzó a grabar.

—Cítalo en un bar esta noche y fíjate si tiene el pene grande —comentó Jens sonriendo. Robbe negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré.

—Será divertido —comentó Moyo—. Oh vamos, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tanto miedo por ver una polla grande? No te va a comer.

—¿Y si ese tipo quiere más que solo que le vea la polla? Por amor de dios ¿y si me ataca? —preguntó Robbe.

—Nos llamas y estaremos allí, no te vamos a dejar solo amigo —señaló Jens—. Usaremos ese código ehm, esa aplicación, S.O.S del celular. Si ese tipo te ataca simplemente aprietas el botón tres veces.

—Pero hasta que lleguen podría pasar algo —señaló.

—Estaremos cerca, Robbe, no te pasará nada.... —comentó Jens. Robbe suspiró y comenzó a contestar.

**sterkerdanizer**  
_Hola Sander, aquí Robbe. ¿Te aparece ir a Honey Night Club esta noche?  
¿Tipo 19:30?  
Te espero en la barra._

_Robbe.  
XOXO_

—Hola (Censurado) aquí Robbe ¿te apetece ir a (censurado) club esta noche? ¿Tipo 19:30? Te espero en la barra. Robbe.—preguntó Robbe mordiéndose los labios—. ¿Contentos?

—¡Sí!

Eran las 19:30 y Robbe se encontró en el club junto a sus amigos. Llevaba una camiseta negra, unos jeans oscuros algo rasgados y el cabello un poco despeinado. Moyo estaba grabando pero prometió censurar la cara del chico en cuestión cuando lo vieran y distorsionar su voz para que no lo reconocieran. Robbe estaba un poco nervioso, es verdad que estuvo mirando esa polla durante toda la noche anterior y que le empezó a hacer agua la boca pensar que podía tenerla entre sus labios, pero jamás le diría a sus amigos todo lo que pensó que podría hacer con ese chico. La hora se hizo al fin y no había nadie en la barra más que ellos cuatro y una chica rubia. Robbe había recibido la respuesta confirmación, pero era probable que el chico no se presentase, hasta que notó una cabellera rubia entre las personas y como se dirigió hacia la barra.

—¡Ahí está! —señaló Robbe, los tres muchachos que estaban con él giraron para notar y efectivamente estaba allí con una camiseta negra de Bowie, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones oscuros con botas negras.

—Te dejamos, haz lo tuyo —indicó Jens dándole dos palmadas en la espalda.

Robbe suspiró y se acercó al chico tocándole el hombro suavemente.

—¡Hey! ¿Sander? —preguntó, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió.

—¿Robbe? Hola....

—Hola....ehm, ¿quieres tomar algo? —preguntó, tratando de evitar el tema, pero mirando los pantalones del chico a ver si resaltaba algo, la camiseta de Sander era tan grande que cubría esas partes.

—No, no bebo.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste venir a un bar? —preguntó Robbe arqueando la ceja.

—Tú querías ver.....bueno ya sabes —Robbe tragó y pudo ver que la manzana de Adán de Sander también se movía, ambos estaban nerviosos.

—Sí....eso.... —giró para ver que sus amigos estaban allí grabando—. Si, ehm, vamos al baño.

—Vamos.

_______________________

Si hoy a la mañana le hubieran dicho a Robbe que estaría en un baño de mierda de un bar de cuarta, sintiendo la erección de un chico contra sus piernas mientras recibe el beso más ardiente que pudo imaginarse, seguramente el propio Robbe se hubiera reído en sus narices. No era gay, bueno, ahora sí era muy gay y le encantaba serlo, porque Sander sabía de alguna forma lo que quería y cómo hacerlo sentir bien. Aun tenían la ropa puesta pero parecía desnudo, porque la piel se tocaba en los sectores que no podían ver. La lengua de Sander estaba en su boca desde hacía al menos cinco minutos con un pequeño intervalo para respirar. Y las manos, una en su cabello detrás de su nuca apretando suavemente y otra tocando su cuerpo.

El celular se había ido a la mierda, al igual que la mierda que le dijo Jens sobre el S.O.S y todo eso, le importaba poco y no quería ser interrumpido en ese momento. Robbe había tenido una novia, pero nunca pasó nada con ella, aunque el rumor que le había chupado el pene estaba aun en el aire. Jens le había dicho que el sexo era instinto, por lo que no pudo evitar en ese momento sentirse un animal dejándose llevar por eso. Bajó las manos y sacudió un poco el pantalón, Sander no usaba cinturón así que fue directamente a los botones delanteros y tiró de los pantalones y boxers. Se agachó lo suficiente y cuando quedó a la altura de la polla notó la verdad.

¡Era enorme!

No solo enorme, era increíblemente gorda y eso no iba a caber para nada en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Miró para arriba y observó los ojos verdes de Sander.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —musitó entre jadeos.

Pero Robbe es alguien que ama los retos y claramente lo hizo, metió esa polla en su boca lo más que pudo y la chupó, la succionó, se deleitó con su sabor, con el ácido en sus dientes y en su lengua. Sander le tomó del pelo y lo apretó fuertemente para que entrara más en la boca, pero eso hizo que se atragantara un poco.

—Lo siento, he deseado esto desde ayer a la noche.

Robbe se rió, ayer a la noche ninguno de los dos sabía que existía el otro y ahora allí estaban, follando en un baño de un bar.  
  


No pasó mucho antes que Sander lo levantara del piso y lo diera vuelta. Robbe se tensó, ¿estaba listo para esto? No lo sabía, pero de cierta manera necesitaba algo más que solo chupar una polla de gran tamaño. Sander vino preparado, porque él no planeaba nada ese día, le echó mucho lubricante a la zona y lo abrió con al menos cuatro dedos, todo era muy rápido, muy veloz. Robbe gimió y eso endureció más a Sander, quien le tiró del cabello para atrás mordiéndole suavemente el cuello y chupándole la herida. Lo apartó un momento apretándole la cara contra la puerta y se colocó el condón rápidamente antes de empezar a penetrarlo.  
Los golpes fueron profundos, fueron increíblemente duros y dieron justo en su punto G hasta hacerlo vibrar. La noche era joven y los gritos que Robbe eran aplacados por la música de afuera. Los dedos de Sander quedaron marcados en las caderas de Robbe mientras lo penetraba tan intensamente que el menor pensó se vendría completamente en el baño. Habían escuchado gente entrar y salir, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban sintiendo que todo el mundo desapareció entre ellos.

—Te haré venir solo con mi polla —susurró Sander en su oído.

\---------------------------------

Los chicos miraron el reloj, ya era pasada de las 20:30 horas y Robbe no salía del baño. Moyo iba a entrar en cualquier momento al baño para ver que ocurría cuando observan a Robbe salir. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, su camisa bastante arrugada y su cinturón sin abrochar. Jens se dio una idea de lo que había pasado y Moyo aun tenía bastantes dudas sobre ello, pero Aaron no comprendía.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? Te vez horrible —preguntó Aaron, pero solo recibió una mirada desagradable de Robbe. Jens miró como Sander salía también con el cabello revuelto, pero mucho mejor que su amigo, y se iba por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo era su polla? —preguntó Jens, con gracia. Robbe lo miró, estaba jadeante casi sin poder respirar.

—Enorme.

—¿Enorme? ¿Era verdad? —Jens sonrió, Robbe asintió.

—Me voy a casa, no me siento bien —indicó Robbe antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Miren lo gracioso que camina —comentó Aaron al ver como su amigo estaba rengueando. Jens y Moyo se miraron entre ellos y palmearon la espalda de Aaron.

Lo que pasa en instagram.

**Fin.**

(*) echarse un polvo: tener sexo.


End file.
